life on the nile
by katie13
Summary: Joey and Yugi are familiars and guess who there masters are. this takes place in the past and if anyone doesn't like slash stories please don't read this then flame me becasue i am telling you know that this is one. i am going to try to keep with the stor
1. ch 1

Authors note:

Here's the next chapter. Yugioh doesn't belong to me I'm just using them for my own entertainment.

_Telepathic speech_

Life of the Nile

Joey and Yugi crouched in the shadows of a busy city. Their foreheads were covered by headbands to hide their jewels. Familiars are very rare and if anyone found out they were familiars, they would forever be on the run.

For any normal person, if they had a familiar their magic abilities would rise and they would be able to control stronger duel monsters. For trained mages, having a familiar was a necessity which was why there were so few full fledged mages.

Familiars helped keep mages' powers in check so they don't get out of control. If one didn't have a familiar, then one couldn't become a master mage, they were stuck as a student mage.

Yugi looked at Joey and both rose and eased into the crowd, holding hands so they wouldn't lose each other. Dodging and weaving through the crowd they would rather not be in Joey and Yugi made their way across the city. They wanted to cross the Nile themselves, but unfortunately the only way cross the Nile was to hire a boat to bring them across and this was one of the only cities where they could hire someone without being questioned.

A sudden commotion from behind them was making everyone clear the road, dragging Joey and Yugi along with it. They climbed up onto the roofs to see what was going on. Down the center of the street, a bunch of thugs were dragging a white panther with brown stripes across its back. The tip of the cat's tail along with its feet were also brown.

On the center of the panther's forehead was a silver jewel, around the familiars neck a gold necklace with the sign of a noble shone in the bright sun showing he already had a master. Farther up, in the distance, a bunch of nobles on horse back were fighting against even more thugs. Three of the nobles were casting spells. One was casting slightly more powerful spells, telling Joey and Yugi that he was the panther familiar's master. The panther let out a growl and tried to slash to net that was holding him, receiving a kick in the ribs for his trouble. The familiar yowled in pain and renewed his struggles.

Familiars could be stolen from their masters if a natural bond took place or a forced bond was done. A natural bond was when a familiar bonds to his master. The bond starts to as soon as their eyes meet. The familiar and mage were destined for each other. The other way to naturally bond was to bond with time. Then there was a forced bond where the mage forces the familiar to bond with them; it is very painful for the familiar. If a forced bond is done on a familiar who already has a master, the pain is tripled and the master will feel pain as well.

It was obvious that someone wanted the panther familiar.

"We have to help him!! Yugi said biting his lip and wincing on the familiar's behalf as another kick landed on the panther's ribs.

"I know we're going to regret this" Joey sighed.

"Thanks Joey" Yugi said happily, giving Joey a quick hug.

Both of them crouched down, out of sight slipping the headbands off. Yugi closed his eyes and started to glow violet. When the light faded, a black fox with red tipped ears and three red tipped tails swayed behind him, stood in Yugi's place. Beside him, Joey turned into his wolf form.

_ Be careful, Yugi_

_ You too_

They sprung into action at the same time. Yugi went into the shadows of an alley to wait for his chance. Joey, on the other hand, jumped onto the roof of a carriage and let out a howl. The thugs turned and froze when they saw him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Joey saw the nobles reach the road they were on, still fighting thugs.

"It's another familiar!!!!" One of the thugs, who was dragging the panther familiar, shouted.

"Get him as well!" A commanding voice shouted.

Joey turned his attention to the black cloaked figure before dropping to a defensive position, growling. The panther had stopped struggling and was looking at Joey in awe. He obviously hadn't seen another of his kind. His struggling quickly renewed as he started to get dragged faster.

Joey dodged a couple of ungraceful thugs and tripped one of the thugs dragging the panther familiar. The panther familiar almost pulled free, but a few of the thugs, who were holding the ropes to the net, pulled the ropes back to try and prevent the panther's escape. Just then, Yugi darted out, jumping from one thug head to another, causing them to scream and let go of the remaining ropes.

The panther familiar broke free, dodging thugs as they tried to recapture him. The nobles finally reached them and the panther familiar jumped up onto the lap of a long white haired noble. His piercing dark brown eyes glared at the thugs.

If a glare could kill, every single thug would be dead now. Joey was just glad the glare wasn't directed at him. Yugi bounded over to him.

_ Let's get out of here Yug_ Joey thought to Yugi.

Yugi gave a slight nod of his head. They turned and shot off, racing, expertly dodging random people who tried to grab them.

_ Wait!! I didn't get to thank you! _A voice they didn't recognize called, which meant it could only be the panther familiar.

_ You just did _Yugi said, giggling mentally.

_ What are your names? _The panther familiar asked.

_ I'm Yugi and the white wolf is Joey_ Yugi said.

_ Nice ta meet ya, who are you? _Joey asked.

_ I'm Ryou _the panther familiar answered.

_ You two should be careful a bunch of nobles are getting ready to hunt you. _Ryou stated.

_ And are you going to be in the hunt? _Joey asked.

_ Of course two of my master's friends need familiars, so don't expect me to go easy on you just because you saved me _Ryou said.

_ Well thanks for the warning_ Joey said before shutting Ryou out of their mental link.

_ We had better move fast_ Yugi said.

They picked up their pace, racing into the endless desert.

Authors note:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. ch 2

Authors note:

Finally I have finished the next chapter. I'm just surprised that no one held me hostage to get this chapter done.

Enjoy

Life of the Nile

Joey yipped playfully running in circles around Yugi. Yugi gave Joey a playful nip and took off across the sand dunes. Joey raced after Yugi as they raced each other to the nearby oasis. Joey splashed into the pool of water slightly before Yugi and changed into his human form laughing in victory. Yugi changed as well giggling as Joey lost his balance and tumbled into the water.

"We shouldn't pause too long; those nobles are probably still following us." Yugi said as he looked back across the dessert to check for signs of there pursuers.

"It's been five days you'd think they would give up." Joey said in exasperation.

Yugi nodded his agreement as he stood up and started walking in his human form.

"Hey wait up!" Joey yelled as he ran after Yugi.

"Shhh. Joey I think there closer than we suspect." Yugi whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Joey whispered back.

"I just have a bad feeling." Yugi said as he looked around.

Joey shivered as he started to feel it too.

"I think we should change and head back the way we came... Whoever's out there I don't like the feel of them." Joey murmured as he glanced around cautiously.

"I think that's a good idea." Yugi whispered and quickly changed.

Joey quickly followed and both turned and raced back the way they had come. A cry of rage sounded and this fat noble commanded his men after the two familiars. The men were easily dodged and they continued on there run. They scrambled over one particularly big dune and slipped down the other side.

Joey yelped when he slammed into a tall brown haired noble. The noble fell Joey landing with a huff on his chest. Raising his head Joey met beautiful blue eyes. Blinking at the noble underneath him for a second, Joey felt a tingling climb up his spine. Joey scrambled away from the noble and started to run off when the white panther familiar jumped in front of him.

"_So we meet again. I take it the noble I ran into was one of your master's friends."_ Joey said as he stared at the panther.

"_I'm sorry but I can't let you run." _Ryou said with a tinge of regret.

"_No problem. I'll fight my way past you."_ Joey said

Joey suddenly lunged forward and pounced into Ryou knocking him off his feet. While Ryou was still stunned Joey raced away. Joey ran up to Yugi who had been waiting for him at the top of another dune. Both ran not daring to look back.

"_Joey…what is that necklace around your neck?"_ Yugi asked.

"_What necklace?"_ Joey asked.

Joey yelped as he was suddenly yanked back. The necklace that was around his neck transformed into a white gold collar with sapphire gemstones, extending from the collar was a golden cord of magic that faded into the distance back the way they had come.

Joey backed up yanking at the golden rope hoping to get the owner of the collar to drop the magic rope. Joey felt the tingling sensation again and found himself in his human form. He immediately started yanking at the thin collar around his neck. Yugi's hands joined his in trying to get the collar off.

" It's no use Yug, It's not coming off. That stupid noble, I can't believe I didn't notice when he put the collar on me." Joey grumbled as sat down on the sand in defeat.

" There has to be a way to get the collar off!" Yugi cried.

"Yeah, the noble can get it off….Yug you should get out of here while you still have the chance." Joey said playing absent mindedly with a handful of sand.

"I'm not going to leave you!!" Yugi cried tears springing to his eyes.

"Yugi if we both get caught then everything we have been running for would be in vain. We won't get the natural bond we wanted. If you continued then at least one of us might." Joey said as he hugged Yugi.

"We made a promise that we would never leave each other. If one of us got caught then the other would be caught as well, I'm not going to turn my back on that promise." Yugi said as he hugged Joey back.

"Are you sure Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered as he pulled back.

"In that case might as well have some fun." Joey said sniggering.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked cocking his head to the side.

"I bet I could walk around in a giant circle without getting yanked back." Joey said mischievously.

"Oh…but Joey won't that get the noble angry?" Yugi asked a worried expression on his face.

"That's the point Yug. Come on!" Joey said as he started walking.

"Wait Joey! I don't think this is a good idea!" Yugi yelled as he ran after Joey.

"Joey I think we should stop. We've been walking in circles for two days if we keep this up we're gonna faint from heat exhaustion." Yugi said panting.

"Okay Yug as soon as we reach the oasis we'll stop and let them catch up." Joey said looking at the oasis in the distance.

"I hope you didn't get the nobles too angry." Yugi said worriedly.

"It was worth it. I just wish I could have seen his face." Joey said and paused. "There getting closer, he's been reeling in the magic cord."

Both of them drank their fill when they finally reached the oasis then sat in the shade.

"Might as well take a nap till they get here." Joey said with a yawn.

Joey lay down on the warm sand his hands behind his head, Yugi lay his head on Joey's stomach and both fell asleep.

"When I get my hand on him I'm going to ring his little neck!!" Seto snarled.

"Calm down Seto, you wouldn't want too do something you would regret." Atemu said but also looked slightly annoyed.

"Well he does have a right to be angry. And we've most likely lost the other familiar." Bakura said with a frown.

Ryou trotted in his panther form next to his master, Bakura. Ryou wanted to ask for some water but with his master in such a foul mood he didn't want to risk his master's anger on him. Ryou slowed without his master noticing, and started to fall behind slightly. Ryou staggered and lay down for a second before heaving himself to his feet to begin walking again.

"That's beside the point he should show nobility some respect." Bakura snapped at a comment Atemu had made. "Hikari would you like some water." Bakura asked.

When he got no answer Bakura frowned and turned to reprimand his familiar for not answering him. He froze when he didn't see his Hikari walking beside him.

"Ryou!" Bakura called reining his horse to a stop.

Turning his horse in the direction they had come from Bakura nudged his horse into a run. Atemu and Seto stopped to wait. A couple of minutes later he came back with a fainted Ryou in his human form.

"Stupid Hikari." Bakura murmured as he gently poured a small amount of water in Ryou's mouth.

Ryou sputtered for a second before swallowing. His eyes drifted open only to meet his masters angry ones. Ryou flinched back he had tried not to anger his master by bothering him with his needs, but he had managed to get him angry anyway.

"What were you thinking!!?" Bakura yelled shaking his Hikari.

"I'm sorry Master." Ryou said tears springing to his eyes.

Bakura sighed and hugged his crying Hikari. "Shhh. I was just worried. Go to sleep." Bakura said.

Atemu and Seto smiled they were the only ones that saw Bakura's soft side besides Ryou. They started to ride again.

"We're getting close. Probably that oasis over there." Seto said. "And I'm still going to wring his neck." Seto muttered.

Authors note:

There we go and sense I'm getting into this story there should be an update soon. Check my bio on the word for my other stories.


	3. ch 3

Joey woke slowly at the sound of hoofbeats. Groaning Joey blinked open his eyes and looked around. Not seeing anything Joey closed his eyes once again thinking it was his imagination. Joey's eyes snapped open when he felt someone watching him.

Joey sat up quickly dislodging Yugi from his resting-place. Yugi gave a yelp of surprise then sat there blinking owlishly. Joey stood up still scanning their surroundings. Joey took a few steps forward then yelped when his was yanked back.

Joey rubbed his sore butt and grumbled under his breath.

"Are you okay Joey?" Yugi asked as he kneeled down beside Joey.

"Yeah I'm fine." Joey muttered.

"If you can't even move a few feet they must be really close." Yugi said softly looking around.

"You can still leave Yugi." Joey murmured.

Yugi opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"It a little too late for that." A voice said to there left.

Standing there were the three nobles, one holding a small white haired teen. The one that had spoken had been a tall youth that looked surprisingly like Yugi. The third noble was holding the magic cord that was attached to the collar around Joey's neck.

"Come puppy." The brown hair noble said with a smirk, as he pulled the magic cord in.

Joey quickly stood and dug in his heels. But soon he found himself in front of the brown haired noble.

"What your name." He asked grabbing Joey's chin.

Just then Yugi gave a yelp of surprise as he was grabbed by his look alike. Joey tried to jerk away, but between the magic cord, the hand holding his chin and the arm now wrapped around his waist. He was obviously stopped.

"Yugi!" Joey called as he tried to jerk away again.

Joey watched as Yugi's look alike slipped a necklace over Yugi's head. With a flash of light the necklace turned into a collar that resembled the one around his neck. The only difference was it was made of regular gold and had red rubies instead of sapphires.

"Answer me!" The noble that was holding him demanded.

Joey turned his gaze to the noble that held him meeting blue eyes. Joey yanked his gaze away from the enchanting eyes. Sighing Joey answered the noble's question.

"Joey." The boy in his arms murmured.

Joey. It suited the beautiful boy in his arms. Seto moved the hand that was cupping Joey's slender chin, cupping his cheek gently.

"My name is Seto, but you will call me master whenever in public, you understand." Seto said softly.

Joey's jaw tightened and he turned his face away. Seto grabbed Joey's chin firmly and turned his face back.

"Do you understand?" Seto demanded his eyes narrowing.

"….Yes...master..." Joey said softly though his eyes burned with defiance.

"Good, now come. We'll wait for Atemu by the horses." Seto said as he let Joey go and pulled him along by his ' leash'

"I want to stay with Yugi." Joey protested as he pulled back.

"Atemu and your friend Yugi will join us in a couple of minutes." Seto said as he grabbed Joey's wrist and pulled him toward the place that they had left their horses.

The little one in his arms struggled fiercely in fright.

"Shhh. little one I'm not going to hurt you." Atemu said soothingly.

The little one stopped struggling and looked at him still a little frightened.

"What's your name little one?" Atemu asked gently.

"…Yugi..." The little one whispered.

"I'm Atemu I'm going to be your new master." Atemu said as he stroked Yugi's cheek gently.

"Your not going to hurt me is you?" Yugi asked.

Atemu smile and shook his head as he grabbed Yugi's hand and started leading him to where Seto and Bakura were waiting for them.

Author's note

Sorry this took so long.


	4. ch 4

Authors note: well I'm finally getting back into writing. And I'm getting my new site started. (My old one is a pain in my rear) some of my writings should be up soon as well as drawings. I'm also going to be accepting other peoples stories so if you want to put your stories on my site just email me and I'll find a way to get your stories up until I get a submit page.

Life of the Nile

Joey shifted position on the horse, having never ridden before his ass and thighs were sore.

"Would you stop fidgeting already?" Seto growled.

"No I can't." Joey snapped in reply.

Seto's arm tightened around Joey's waist.

"When we get back to the palace I'm going to have to teach you your place. The more you get on my nerves the more punishment I will give." Seto growled.

Joey huffed in reply but wisely kept silent because he could tell Seto wasn't bluffing by the warning tone in his voice. But inside he was cursing him steadily in three different languages.

Yugi was sitting silently in front of Atemu giving him no trouble what so ever. Though every once in a while he would glance at Joey willing him to shut up. As soon as they had both gotten collars on they could no longer talk to each other through telepathy. Yugi glanced at Joey as he started muttering under his breath, in one of the languages they had picked up on there journeys. Yugi looked at Seto hoping he wouldn't understand what Joey was saying. But by the thunderous expression that was quickly getting darker by the minute Yugi could tell that his hoping was in vain. Yugi shifted and fidgeted as Seto started looking more and more murderous.

"Joey shut up!!" Yugi finally burst out.

Joey immediately shut his mouth and looked at Yugi in shock. Yugi barely ever yelled especially at him. Yugi made a quick glance at Seto behind Joey. Joey turned slightly and looked at Seto gulping slightly and at his dark mood. Turning back to Yugi, Joey smiled slightly before shifting into a more comfortable position and staying unnaturally quiet. Well as least for him.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against Atemu. Atemu leaned down and chuckled lightly.

"Are you the only one that can get your friend to shut up?" Atemu asked in amusement.

"So far..." Yugi murmured a light blush gracing his cheeks as Atemu continued to breathe in his ear.

Bakura cradled his sleeping Hikari in on arms, watching how the light played across his delicate face. Leaning down Bakura brushed his lips against Ryou's. Ryou's eyes fluttered open and a blush graced his cheeks when he met Bakura's eyes. Bakura brushed his lips across Ryou's again and Ryou opened his mouth slightly in silent invitation. Bakura slipped his tongue gently into Ryou's mouth and lapped gently. It still amazed Bakura that he never grew tired of his pretty Hikari. He could kiss him all day and still crave for more. He never thought he would settle for one lover, ever. But here he was, and he couldn't imagine taking another lover besides Ryou.

Ryou moaned lightly at Bakura's pulled back.

"Sleep Hikari we'll be back at the palace soon, and till then you should rest." Bakura said a wicked smirk gracing his face.

Ryou flushed at what Bakura was implying but closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment.

Seto looked down at the sleeping form of Joey. He was going to have fun with him, he was full of spirit. And probably wouldn't give in to Seto without a fight. But Seto was always up for a challenge, enjoyed it in fact. Joey was just going to make it even more fun for him.

A giggle drew his attention away from his sleeping beauty. Seto let a small smile play across his features as he watch Atemu make his little one laugh, and blush at the same time. He was obviously enjoying himself. Yugi giggled again and Atemu leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Yugi listened then giggled even harder, a flush of delight on his facing as he went into a giggle fit. Atemu smiled and laughed lightly along with Yugi.

Authors note: Well there we go


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer – nothing in this story is mine. None of the characters are mine and the story I am finishing for someone else. Please review because we would both like to hear from you. I am repeating this again yugioh is not mine and the plot is not mine, I am finishing this and add or make up things behind this point.

A giggle drew his attention away from his beautiful little familiar . Seto let a small smile play across his features as he watched Atemu make his little one laugh, and blush at the same time. He was obviously enjoying himself. Yugi giggled again and Atemu leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Yugi listened then giggled even harder, a flush of delight on his face as he went into a giggling fit. Atemu smiled and laughed lightly along with Yugi.

Atemu was pleased that he could make Yugi laugh and did not want to share him with any one else. He looked down and wondered what he had done that was so good that he was rewarded with Yugi. When he looked down again he saw that Yugi had fallen asleep leaning against his chest.

Seto pulled his horse next to Atemu's.

"How are you going to hide him from you father until you can bond with him" asked Seto

"I have no idea how I will hide him. However I will not allow my father to get his hands on him. To stop that form happening first I need to make sure that no one can take him from me. So the first thing I need to do is that old bonding spell" said Atemu

"You know that your father will try to take Yugi from you if he came before you can bond with him" said Bakura

"For know I will hide Yugi with my grandmother because my father would never disobey her. She said that she would help me if I need it hide a familiar if I get one." Said Atemu

"Good, however what will you tell Yugi about this" said Seto

"I will explain all of this to him when he wakes up later" said Atemu

"Ok" said both Bakura and Seto

They all rode the rest of the way to the house of Atemu's grandmother. When they got there Atemu saw that his Celtic Guardian was at the gate waiting for them. That was never a good thing because that meant that his father was there. He hoped that his father didn't yet know about him looking for a familiar.

"Master Atemu, your father is here looking for you" said Celtic Guardian

Atemu turned to his two friends and gave them a look that told them that he was sorry about this.

"Do you two want to be in this meeting or not" asked Atemu

"No, this time you are on your own because if he sees Ryou or Joey he will take them away. So it's not a good idea to press our luck" said Seto

"He's right Atemu" said Bakura

"Ok, then I can have Celtic Guardian show you to a room that can hide the three familiar's in so that they are safe" said Atemu

At this Atemu turned around the three of them rode to where Celtic Guardian was waiting for them. Atemu told him to show them to the far guest room away form his father's room. Then they all went to the sable and put their horses away. Seto and Bakura carrying Joey and Ryou went to the guest room.

The Dark Magician was waiting for Atemu at the sable door.

"Your father is here Master Atemu and some how I don't think you want him to see the little one" he said pointing at Yugi

"Your right I don't could you please take him to my room for me. I have to see my father and I don't have time to do the spell that will make it so that Yugi can't be taken away from me. If you would please find the old bonding spell." said Atemu

"Of course I will Master Atemu" said Dark Magician

"Thank you" said Atemu

Atemu then handed the sleeping Yugi over to the Dark Magician and watched them both disappear in a swirl of dark purple smoke. Atemu had no fear of Yugi or the Dark Magician not being in his room.

Then Atemu went into the sitting room and saw that his grandmother and father were talking. So he walked up to his grandmother and bowed to her.

"Grandmother, you wished to speak to me" said Atemu

"No, your father wanted to talk to you my grandson" she said

"Yes, it is time that you came to live with me in the palace my son" said Pharaoh Akenamkhanen

"When did you plan for this to take place father" asked Atemu

"Next week, your first shadow duel will be the day after. So be ready for that because I will not have you fail. I will judge by that duel what you will then to study with the high priest if I think that you need too." said Pharaoh Akenamkhanen

"Yes, father" said Atemu

Atemu'S ROOM

The Dark Magician had taken a sleeping Yugi and put him on the bed. For he knew that this little one was special to Atemu and for that reason he stayed and watched him until Atemu came back to his room. For he could see that the little one was very special to Atemu. He thought that he could see a little of the reason why. Because he could tell that this little one was one of pure light. He now that the world could be evil at times. Also what the pharaoh would do to him if he where to get hold of him.

Yugi woke up and looked around at first all he saw was Dark Magician. He could not believe that he saw a duel monster because only high level mages or noble could own them. However he could not understand how someone as powerful has a duel monster could be owned by anyone. Then he remembered that Atemu was a noble so the Dark Magician was most likely his. However it made no sense because you needed a lot of power to summon a duel monster to duel. So much that it was know that many people and most nobles didn't duel much. Even to summon them without a reason too. Because then you where bidding them came without a reason and that could be a great danger. Sometimes nobles that do that lost control of them and the duel monster would attack them.

Yugi then looked around to see where Atemu was but he didn't see him. So he thought to ask the Dark Magician.

"Excuse me, Where is Atemu" asked Yugi

The Dark Magician had hoped that the little one would sleep until Atemu came back. Because he did not like dealing with other humans at all. He had found most others human a waste of time to deal with. Because most were snob or had no true desire to hear what he was telling them. However since the little one did not stay asleep he would have to deal with him.

"Talking to someone" said the Dark Magician hopeing that the answer would stop more questions from coming.

"Where is he talking" asked Yugi

"In the sitting room" said the Dark Magician

"Can I go there to see him" asked Yugi

"No" said the Dark Magician

"Why not" asked Yugi

"Because you can't " said the Dark Magician

"But he said that he would never leave me" said Yugi

For the first time Yugi thought that Atemu didn't want him and had left him here.

"He has not left you little one. However he has things that he must do and sometimes you will be left a alone for some time" said Dark Magician

Yugi looked around the room that he was in and saw that he was in a huge four post bed. The sheets were soft but Yugi did't know what they were made out of. The rest of the room there was a big dresser and some chair pillows to sit on.

For some reason the whole room was filled with magic. This would happened when a mage or high mage was in the room a lot. Because their magic would seep into anything that was around them. Most times they made sure that this happened by putting sells on things that they owned.

"When will Atemu came back" asked Yugi

The Dark Magician looked at him and he had yet to see why his master needed this little one for. However for some reason all human mages need a familiar to pass to the next level. There were worse familiar then this one. There where some that would try to kill their masters and others that would try to turn their masters evil.

"When he is done" said the Dark Magician

After that there was no more talk between them.

SITTING ROOM

Then before anyone could say anything else the pharaoh walked out of the room and left them. Atemu had a look of shock on his face because this was not what he had thought the meeting was going to be about.

"Atemu, you may wish to talk to your duel monsters about this before they find out from your father. Because I will not be able to let them stay here without you here" she said

"As you wish grandmother" said Atemu

At this time Atemu bowed and turned around and had started to walk to the door to leave. Before he left he heard his grandmother say.

"Atemu, you should bond the little one to you before next week because I will not be able to hide him for you after you move to the your father's palace" said his grandmother

"Thank you I will" said Atemu

With this he walked out of the room and down the hall to where his friends were and told them what was happening.

Both of them told him to be careful because the pharaoh was known for not liking anyone to beat him in a game. That the queen would try to sleep with him if she did not know that he was her son. Of course she may not care that Atemu was her son. She may try to sleep with him away. He would need to make sure that Yugi was bonded to him before he went to the palace.

When Atemu made sure that his friends had rooms for the night he then went to found Yugi. He was not surprised to found Yugi in his room. Because he had now that the Dark Magician would put him there.

When he walked into the room the Dark Magician walked out of the room. Atemu could see that Yugi had woken up. Hoped that Yugi and not asked to many questions because the Dark Magician would be in a bad mood.

When Yugi saw that Atemu was there he jumped up and ran to him.

"Your awake good" said Atemu

However he wanted to see what Yugi would do if Atemu did not hug him first. No matter how much Atemu wanted to go and hug Yugi he need to do this. This was one of the tests that Yugi would have to pass at court. Even the fact that it hurt to test Yugi like this could not be help.

Yugi was surprised at this but then he thought that Atemu was doing something that he did not know about.

"Atemu" said Yugi in a small voice

When Yugi said his name in that way it made Atemu feel that his heart was being torn out of his chest, so he turned around and looked at Yugi. Yugi had not moved of the spot where he was waiting for Atemu to say something. At this he smiled and thought that Yugi would be ok at court.

"Came here" said Atemu

Yugi did as he was told and to his surprises Atemu picked him up in his arms.

"I am sorry that I was not here when you woke up little one. However I had some business to do first" said Atemu

"That's ok cause that guy that was here talked to me" said Yugi

Atemu thought for a minute that the Dark Magician had been here. The only person that talked to him was Atemu. Maybe it was time to tell Yugi about the duel monsters since he seemed to like to talk to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Atemu thought for a minute that the Dark Magician had been here. The only person that talked to him was Atemu. Maybe it was time to tell Yugi about the duel monsters since he seemed to like to talk to them.

Maybe Atemu could do the bonding spell soon then he had thought because Yugi seemed to not be scared of the duel monsters. He would need them to protect them during the bonding ritual. This was a good thing because they would be around when Atemu coundn't be. Atemu would have to see if they would teach Yugi during the times that he was not with him.

This way Yugi would be safe with someone that Atemu trusted when he was not with Atemu himself. He would know if his father went near Yugi and or tried to do anything to him. He knew that his father would try to get Yugi with or without the bonding ritual.

However with the ritual in place Atemu would be able to protect Yugi. Atemu would be able to press his father if need be by the law to a duel.

With his mind he called to his duel monsters and had them stand ready to protect them if need be. He would do the bonding ritual this night so that Yugi would be safe.

Atemu knew that Yugi was scared so he showed Yugi what to do. Atemu took a bowl with writing on the outside of it. This was for the bonding rite it was need to make sure that Yugi would be bonded to him. This ritual was a ritual that was older then the one that was used now days. This would make it so that Atemu¢s seal would never come off Yugi. It would stay until the death of either Atemu, Yugi, or both of them.

By this ritual Atemu could ask for the head of the person that tried to take his little one from him. He could press them into a duel and he had never lost a duel.

"Yugi, listen to me. You need to do the something that I do and nothing more then that" said Atemu

Yugi put his face into Atemu¢s neck and nuzzled it. Atemu smiled at this because he knew that Yugi was doing this on his own free will. It was rare that a familiar would go to a master of their own free will. This made him more happy then he ever was before because that would mean that Yugi liked being with him. That Yugi wanted to be with him and no one else this would make the bond between them stronger then he had dreamed of. He did not have to worry about take Yugi's free will from him. Because he did hate to take someone else free will.

"Yugi" said Atemu

"Are you going to tell me that you don¢t like this master" asked Yugi using his adorable puppy dog eyes.

Atemu closed his eyes and thought about it for a minute. Because he could't tell Yugi that he didn' t enjoy this because he was. However he knew that he needs to do the bonding ritual before anything else was done. That if he did not do this before his father saw Yugi then he would lose his little cute familiar forever.

"Yugi, do you want someone to take you away from me. There is a way to make it so that no one can take you from me. However, the only way to stop this is for us to do the bonding ritual. So the choice is simple. Do you want someone to take you from me" asked Atemu

"No, I want to stay with you master" said Yugi

"Do you want anyone to take you and force this ritual on you? Because others would not ask if you want this they would just force it on you. It would be very painful for you." asked Atemu

"No, I don¢t want someone to force this on me master" said Yugi

"So you want to stay with me? Because if you do then you need to agree to this ritual of your own freewill" asked Atemu.

"Yes, more then anything. I don¢t want to leave you master" said Yugi

"Then we need to do this ritual tonight" said Atemu

"Can we do the ritual now so that it will be over and that way no one can take me away from you? Because I want to stay with you master" asked Yugi

"That was the plan little one. Now, would you like to start this ritual so that we can finish it fast? And after that we can do anything that you would like to" said Atemu

He then put Yugi down next to him and moved the bowl over to him. Then he got out a dagger and put it down next to the bowl. Atemu then picked up Yugi in his arms so that Yugi was standing in front of him.

With Yugi's back pressed against Atemu¢s chest.

"Now, little one put out your arm over the bowl. Trust me" said Atemu

"Ok master" said Yugi

Yugi then put his arm over the bowl and waited. Atemu then picked up the dagger and cut Yugi¢s arm length wise. Then he allowed Yugi¢s blood fall into the bowl until it was half way full.

Yugi was a little worried about this because it hurt when Atemu did that. However he trusted Atemu and knew that he would not hurt him.

"Master" said Yugi

"Don¢t worry little one. Nothing is wrong but you need to trust me" said Atemu

After a few minutes Atemu used his magic to heal the cut on Yugi¢s arm so there would be no scar.

Then he did the something again but this time with his arm. He then allowed a lot more of his blood to go into the bowl. When he saw that the bowl was full. He then used his magic to make a fire under the bowl. When he saw that it was boiling he freeze it before melting it and make it float to them. It was at this time that Atemu said a few words before the blood turned a light gold color. This was the color of power for the royal family and it would make Atemu¢s seal appear on Yugi. You then need some part of the master¢s body to enter the familiar¢s. Then the seal would appear on the familiar¢s body within 24 hours of the ritual being done. This was the only way to tell that this bonding ritual worked.

Yugi waited for Atemu to tell him what to do because he had no idea on how the bonding ritual was done. However Atemu put the bowl to Yugi¢s lips and poured some of the mixed blood down his throat. This was a surprise to Yugi however he did not fight this in any way. When the bowl was half empty Atemu stopped pouring it down Yugi¢s throat.

After Yugi drunk the blood he was trying not to fell asleep when Atemu drunk the rest of the blood. Then he picked up Yugi and carried Yugi over to the bed. He then lay down next to him and give Yugi a probing kiss during which Atemu¢s tongue enter Yugi¢s body. This lasted for twenty minutes before they laid down for the night. Atemu wanted more then his tongue to enter Yugi however his little one wasn't yet ready for that. Atemu wanted the little one of his own free will.

To his surprise and pleasure Yugi curled up against his chest and stayed there for the rest of the night. This was how the stayed until the next morning.

Luggage? GPS? Comic books?  
Check out fitting gifts for grads at Yahoo! Search.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY

When Yugi woke the next morning he was sleeping on Atemu¢s chest. This made the warm feeling inside of him grow. He didn¢t know what the warm feeling was but he knew somehow that it was a good thing. Yugi hoped that this was something that would happened all of the time.

Then he remembered the bonding ritual from the night before. Somehow during the ritual Yugi had learned all of the rules to being a familiar to a mage. Everything from how to respect his master to what he was allowed to do. The ritual give all familiars that information of what they could do and what they could not do.

This was a good thing because Yugi had never had a master before and had been scared about having one now. Because he had heard that master were mean to familiars. That they had the right to kill the familiar if they wanted too. He learned that no one would be able to take him after his master seal was on him. When he thought of how he had to be given the seal of his master he turned bight red.

Because this was one thing that no one had told him before and he had not been told that some part of his master would have to enter him. He was happy that Atemu had done this part with a kiss and not a different way.

The first thing that Atemu saw when he opened up his eyes was Yugi. That was a sight that pleased him more then anything. Because he got this warm feeling inside of him when he was with Yugi.

"Good morning little one" said Atemu

At this Yugi smiled up at Atemu who had put his head on this hand to raise it a little bit. This was so that he was looking down at Yugi.

"Good morning master" said Yugi

When Yugi called him master Atemu was a little bit worried. He remembered that he hadn't told Yugi different then what the spell had told him. The spell would tell him the rules that all familiars would need to know. It was up to the master to change or add to the rules after the spell bond was done.

"You don¢t have to call me master when we are alone Yugi" said Atemu

"So you really mean that" said Yugi

"Yes, little one I do" said Atemu

With this Atemu gave Yugi a long exploring kiss. This kiss last for twenty minutes before them both broke it off.

Atemu was surprised when Yugi didn¢t fight him on this. He was glad that Yugi liked this because he was sure that they would be able to kiss a lot more in the times to came. If he tried he could push things in the future.

"Little one, do you need more prove then that. Because I would be more then happy to give you more prove if you need it." asked Atemu

"No" said Yugi

¡You know that you can call me by my birth name when we are alone" said Atemu

"I can" said Yugi

"Yes little one, you can and my birth name is Atemu" said Atemu

"Thank you" said Yugi

"Little one, would you like to train with some of the dual monsters?" asked Atemu

"Is that allowed because I didn¢t think that familiars could train with duel monsters? Because of the fact that the powers of a familiar could only be controlled by their master and no one else" said Yugi

"If I say it's then it's allowed. If training with them would make you happy then I will allow it. No familiars can control their own powers. Mages say that they need master to control them so that the familiars will not fight when they are trapped. Also that they will not question there masters on anything" said Atemu

"Will you allow me to train" asked Yugi

Atemu laughed lightly at the way Yugi said this because he sound like a child given their first toy. This would be the first of many gifts and things that Atemu would give to Yugi. Atemu didn¢t know why but he wanted Yugi to have the best of everything.

Atemu run his hand threw Yugi¢s hair. Yugi leaned into the touch and started to make a purr like sound in his throat. Because of this reaction Atemu gave him an exploring kiss like before. This kiss lasted for thirty minutes before Atemu broke the kiss off. Atemu wished to found out what other noise Yugi could make.

After they kiss they finished their talk.

"Will it make you happy to train with the duel monsters little one" said Atemu

"I don¢t want to make anyone do anything that they don¢t want too. Because that wouldn't be very nice" said Yugi

"Don¢t worry my duel monsters don¢t do anything that they don¢t want too. That is how I do things and it works. Because you need to have faith in the duel monsters, and sometimes that means that you can win a duel and sometimes not" said Atemu.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You ask them to do things for you and they do them. Without you ordering them they do what you ask them too" said a surprised Yugi

"Yes, I do ask them and most time they do what I ask them too. Sometimes they don¢t but they have that choice. Nobody should take away someone freewill." said Atemu

But before anything else could be said or done someone knocked on the door.

"Enter" said Atemu

"Atemu, your grandmother was looking for you. I believe that she wished to speak to you about something. And I have the clothes you order for the little one. I made sure that the extra items that you asked for were in place" said the Dark Magician

"Good, I had hoped that there had been time to have them made last night. However I had no time to check. Nor, did I have time to ask you to check them for me. Thank you" said Atemu

Atemu looked at Yugi and saw the surprised look on his face so he used his magic to bring the clothes to them.

"Please tell my grandmother that I will be with her as soon as I am done here" said Atemu

"Of course, I will relay your message to her" said the Dark Magician

The Dark Magician was happy about this. Because he knew that Atemu would never need someone else with the little one there. He was happy that Atemu had found some one to love. Because no one should go threw life without love.

With this Atemu turned around picked up Yugi from the bed. He then turned around and took Yugi into the bathroom.

Then he undressed them both before putting them both in the bathtub.

"Atemu, what is going on" asked Yugi

"After last night we both needed a bath. I wanted to remove that collar. Because now that the ritual is complete you don¢t have to wear it any more" said Atemu

"You mean it even without your seal" asked Yugi

"Yes, I do mean it and you do have my seal on you. However for now don¢t worry the seal will appear later in the day" said Atemu

"Now, I need you to listen to what I tell you to do for today ok" said Atemu

"Anything you say I will do" said Yugi

"Yugi, listen to me and this is forever not just today if I say something that you don¢t like wait until we are alone then say something to me. Because I will be able to explain things to you when we are alone however I can not do that in public. There will be times that you can not come with me. I know that you don¢t like that idea but sometimes I will have duties that I need to do. And most of the duties I need to do alone. However at times I will need to be in public and at these times and a few others I will ask you if you wish to come with" said Atemu

"Anything else I need to know" asked Yugi

"A few yes. However I don¢t have the time to tell you all of them right now. So I will tell you later ok little one" said Atemu

"What else" asked Yugi?

"First, for today you will stay in these rooms. I don¢t like to leave you alone right now however I have no choice. Second, the clothes that I will give you are the only ones that you wear. Because they will be spelled so that if anyone tries to take you from me or that if you need me I will know about it. Third, when we are around other people you need to call me master. And that is the only time that you need to call me master. When we are alone you are not to call me master .Now, the Dark Magician will stay with you for most of the day" said Atemu

Yugi¢s eyes were wide when he finished talking.

He was still running his hand threw Yugi¢s hair. Down Yugi¢s still wet chest and when he was doing this he started to kiss Yugi¢s neck. When Yami was doing this Yugi started to run his hands down yami¢s chest and a little lower when Atemu felt and saw this he was surprised. During this time Yugi had been purring at Atemu¢s touch. Atemu pulled Yugi close to him. Atemu lean down took is little cute familiar lips.Things started to heat up but Atemu remembered his grandmother want to talk to him. He told Yugi their finish this later the two got out of the bathtub and dressed.

"Remember what I told you today Yugi. I will tell you what else you need to know tonight" said Atemu

"Ok" said Yugi

Yugi was not use to the fact that Atemu wouldn't be mean to him

He then went back into the bedroom. There he saw that the Dark Magician was back.

Yugi walked over to a spot where the sun warmed the room and sat on the floor. For the next few minutes he watched the Dark Magician. The little one was not making any noise so he need only make sure that no one entered the room.

"Are you happy" asked Yugi

This question surprised the Dark Magician.

"Master Atemu doesn¢t hurt me or take away my free will" said Dark Magician

"I know that. That was why I asked if you were happy" said Yugi

"Yes, little one I am happy" said Dark Magician

"Do you teach Atemu" asked Yugi

"When he was younger I did. However he doesn¢t need me teach him anymore" said Dark Magician

After talking with the Dark Magician Yugi changed into his other form and went to sleep. This was how Atemu found him several hours later.

When Atemu saw that his little one was sleeping he didn¢t want to wake him. So he turned around to see that the Dark Magician had left the room.


End file.
